Ghostly Friend
by Elle Werner
Summary: Yuuri's family just moved into the new house in Tokyo. In the new place, Yuuri found a new mysterious friend at the abandoned mansion near the forest. AU.


**Ghostly Friend**

Rated: K+

Genre: Family/Mystery

Summary: Yuuri's family just moved into the new house in Tokyo. In the new place, Yuuri found a new mysterious friend at the abandoned mansion near the forest. AU.

**Beta'd by Yumi-chan Hamano**

****"WolfYuu" normal talk

_"WolfYuu"_ phone talk

_WolfYuu_ ghost talk

* * *

A Shibuya family consisted of four members. They were, father - Shouma, mother - Miko, big brother - Shouri and the youngest, Yuuri. Yuuri just turned five years old this year. They just celebrated his birthday before they moved to the new house in the town of Tokyo, near the forest with abandoned mansion.

It had been two days since they moved into their new house.

"Yuu-chan! Where are you going?" Miko Shibuya called her youngest boy that was readied to open the front door.

The said boy turned to his mother. He was wearing a pink frilly gown with matching pink bows on his hair. The cute boy smiled at his mother. "I'm going out to play!" He said and giggled when he felt hands tickled his sides.

The little boy laughed and tried to pry the invading arms. "Shou-chan! Stop!" He pleaded while giggling.

"No!" The older brother, Shou-chan, laughed with his little brother, rolling on the floor while hugging the little boy.

The mother just smiled softly at her sons. The boys always played together and were hard to separate. She was never getting tired looking at her sons playing and laughing. The whole house was always noisy and full with laughter thanks to her baby sons.

The father was sitting in the living room, reading a newspaper. His black eyes watched over his sons if they were laughing and rolling too hard and maybe hit their heads on the sharp corner of the wall. He smiled and shook his head softly.

The siblings would always act like this.

"Boys." Shouma mumbled quietly.

He smiled and continued to read his paper. Meanwhile, Miko was busy washing the dishes after the lunch.

The two boys had stopped laughing and inhaled a deep breath. The little brother giggled. "Shou-chan, let's go play!"

The nine years old boy smiled and ruffled his cute baby brother's soft hair. "Okay! Let's go then." He said and grabbed Yuuri's smaller hand into his.

He turned to look at their parents and said. "Mom, Dad… we're going out!"

"Take care of Yuu-chan, Shou-chan!" Miko said. "He's just too cute. There'll be people who are going to kidnap my dear baby son." She said as she walked to where Yuuri was and hugged the five years old boy.

The little boy laughed and trying to push his mother away. "Mama… I can't breathe…"

Shouri came to his little brother's rescue and managed to disentangle his mother's arms from his Yuu-chan. "Mom… you're choking Yuu-chan."

"Aww~ Shou-chan, you're mean." She pouted. "I just want to hug my cute little baby." She then fixed Yuuri's bows and his gown. Satisfied, she stood and kissed Yuuri and Shouri's cheeks.

"There! Now, you're ready to go!" Miko said cheerfully.

"Watch the cars and strangers." Shouma said from the couch.

"Okay! Bye Mom, Dad!" Shouri said as he dragged Yuuri with him.

The little boy smiled widely. "Bye bye, Mama, Daddy~"

Then the door was opened and closed.

The two little boys strolled over the pavement to the playground that located near the forest – near the abandoned mansion, that was just about two blocks away from their new house. Shouri grabbed his baby brother's hand tightly in his own. He never let go the boy's hand because he was afraid if Yuu-chan was going to lose or there were bad people going after them.

The over-protective older brother smiled occasionally to his little brother and got a smile back. "Yuu-chan, are you tired?"

Yuuri shook his head and made one of his bows came off his hair. "I'm okay!" He smiled, showing his tiny teeth.

"Ah! Yuu-chan, your bow comes off!" Shouri said as he let go of Yuuri's hand and took the fallen pink bow that had been carried by wind to behind him.

"Mou, Yuu-chan… you should be careful." He said as he lifted his head to look at his baby brother. But, the place where Yuuri should be standing… the boy wasn't there.

The glasses boy instantly panicked and called his little brother's name. He stuffed the pink bow inside his pants' pocket.

"Yuu-chan!"

Shouri called and ran to the nearby places.

"Yuu-chan! Where are you?"

He shouted again and ran to the playground as he thought that Yuuri must go there. He arrived at the playground and began searching for his baby brother.

"Yuu-chan!"

"Yuu-chan! Come out now!"

He called but to no avail. He panted and his eyes went frantic. No. His precious baby brother was not kidnapped by bad people. Yuuri must be hiding somewhere in the playground. He thought desperately.

Shouri searched for Yuuri while calling his name – desperately. The search went about one hour and his baby brother was still unfound. He began to cry as he thought of losing his cute brother.

"Yuu-chan…" The boy started to hiccup. "Where are you?" Shouri said and sniffed. He looked over the playground and then, his black eyes then darted to the abandoned mansion near the playground park. There was something weird about the mansion that attracting him. Slowly, he walked there and when he was near, Shouri could hear the children's voices – laughing.

He opened the gate and it made a screech noise.

"Yuu-chan?" Shouri called softly. His eyes watched in wary.

He walked deeper into the mansion area and saw a beautiful garden full with roses. Shouri entered the garden and the surrounding air filled with rose scent. He looked at the whole garden with awe. There were red, white, orange, yellow and pink roses planted in the whole garden.

Still in awed with the completely new surrounding, Shouri strolled to where the sounds of children's laughter were. The sounds of laughter were more vibrant from the inside of the old mansion.

Running towards the mansion main door, Shouri opened the door carefully.

"Yuu-chan?" The glasses boy called again, this time louder. His eyes were searching for the little boy with the frilly pink gown.

The laughter instantly died out.

"Shou-chan?" It was his baby brother's voice.

Hurriedly, Shouri ran to where the voice was. Soon, he arrived in the vast room with an old grand piano. On the piano bench was his baby brother, sitting alone and smiling. "Yuu-chan!" He cried and ran to hug the little boy.

"Shou-chan…" Yuuri giggled as he let his big brother hugged him.

Sniffing slightly, Shouri wiped the tears that formed on the edge of his eyes. "Yuu-chan, I thought I lost you." He sniffed.

The little brother just smiled. "Shou-chan, I'm playing with my new friend." He said.

The big brother loosened his hug and looked at his baby brother. "Friend?" He tilted his head to one side.

"Hm! His name is Wolfie-chan!" He said happily. "There, Wolfie-chan!" He pointed out to the right side of the piano.

Shouri whipped his head to the said friend. His eyes squinted. "Yuu-chan there's no one there." He said in confusion.

The little boy with pink gown just smiled and shook his head. "Mmm… there, Wolfie-chan is standing by the piano side. He's smiling and says 'Hi!' to you."

Looking even more confused, Shouri walked to where the supposed boy was. He looked at it with narrowed eyes. "What's Wolfie-chan looks like?"

Yuuri instantly beamed and his eyes were sparkling. "He has a yellow hair and green eyes. Wolfie-chan wears a blue uniform with black pants." Yuuri said happily and then smiled. "Shou-chan, why did you ask me?"

Shouri just shook his head. He then smiled at his younger brother. "Umm, Yuu-chan… Why don't you say goodbye to Wolfie-chan? I'm sure Mom and Dad are waiting for us at home, right now."

Yuuri's smile dropped. He shook his head. "No! I want to play with Wolfie-chan!"

The older boy frowned. "But, Yuu-chan, there's no one here." He said at last. It was starting to creep out staying in this old mansion. Shouri shook his head and grabbed his little brother's tiny hand.

The boy protested and trying to take his hand away. "No! Shou-chan! I want to play!"

"I don't want to leave Wolfie-chan alone!"

"Onii-chan! Wolfie-chan is sad!"

But, the older boy just ignored his baby brother's tantrum. He dragged the reluctant boy out from the mansion, out of the rose garden and out from the old metal gate to the pavement.

The younger boy had cried when they left the mansion. Shouri tried his hardest not to let his sympathy shown, even though he really wanted to comfort his baby brother. Yuu-chan had cried and continued to cry when they arrived at their house.

The sound of their child's cries made the parents quickly opened the house door.

"Yuu-chan!" Both parents exclaimed.

The little boy in pink dress instantly ran to his mother's embrace. "Mama~!" He cried.

Miko softly patted Yuuri's small head and looked at her older son. "Shou-chan, what happened?"

At the same time, Shouma too looked worried. Shouri never made his little baby brother cried. If anything, the older boy would make anyone that bullied his baby brother, cry.

"Shou-chan? What's going on?" It was from Shouma.

Shouri looked scared, though, he tried to look calm. "Yuu-chan said he found a new friend."

"Then? Who's this friend?" Both Miko and Shouma asked.

Still crying, Yuuri answered. "It's Wolfie-chan. Shou-chan wouldn't let me play with Wolfie-chan." He sniffed.

Shouri shook his head. "There was no one there when I arrived and Yuu-chan insisted that there's a boy name Wolfie-chan with blond hair and green eyes." Shouri said. He pulled out Yuuri's pink bow from his pants' pocket and gave the bow to his mother.

Miko took it with one hand while one of her arms still embraced her son. "What happened?" She asked again.

"I was picking up Yuuri's bow then at the moment I lifted my head, he had already gone. I was searching for him at the playground but he wasn't there."

Miko gasped and Shouma looked worried. And Yuuri… he was still crying.

"Then, I saw this abandoned mansion and entered. There was a garden full with roses and I heard children's laughter." He said. "I walked towards the mansion and entered it. I called for Yuu-chan and heard him called for me. I entered a big room with piano and Yuu-chan sat on the bench. He said there was a friend he wanted to introduce to me."

"So, that's friend was Wolfie-chan?" Miko asked, hugging her baby son.

Shouri nodded his head. "But, Mom… there's no one there and Yuu-chan said Wolfie-chan was standing near the piano." The nine years old boy frowned.

Miko and Shouma looked at each other worriedly. Then, they forced a smile and ushered Shouri to go and take a bath.

The older boy at first protested but looking into his mother and father's eyes, he complied. He then watched his baby brother worriedly. "Mom, please tell Yuu-chan that there's no one name Wolfie-chan."

Miko smiled softly at her older son's maturity. The nine years old child was too mature for a boy of his age. Though, sometimes he was also crying and complaining like a child. "I'll tell Yuu-chan. Don't worry too much. And it's Mama, Shou-chan."

Shouri nodded in satisfaction and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom.

At the same time, still standing near the door, Miko cradled her baby son in her arms. She lifted the crying boy off the floor and brought him to the living room. Shouma trailed behind his wife and younger son.

Sitting on the couch, Miko softly patted Yuuri's back – trying in vain to stop the boy's cries. She began to speak softly, hopefully to reach the crying boy. "Yuu-chan…" She said gently. "Who's this Wolfie-chan? Care to tell Mama about your new friend?" She tried in a new way since Yuuri still wouldn't stop crying.

Slowly, the crying boy looked at his mother's face. Hiccupping, he answered with broken voice. "He's… he's my new friend." His voice hitched. "I heard Wolfie-chan was calling my name from that old house." He said and took a breath. Huge black eyes watered. "But, but… Onii-chan wouldn't let me play with Wolfie-chan." He sobbed. "He said there was no one there."

Yuuri cried again.

Miko and Shouma shared a worried look. They knew that Yuuri never lies and so did Shouri. But, then… what made the two speak of the same thing but in a different way?

Shouma shook his head, mouthing words, 'It's better if we just say, we believe him and we will discuss this with Shouri after Yuu-chan is sleeping.'

The wife nodded her head - understanding. "Yuu-chan… Mama believes you." She said warmly. "Why doesn't Daddy take you to a bath? It's already evening."

Shouma nodded his head. "Your Mama is right, Yuu-chan. Come, let's take a bath with Daddy."

Yuuri's rounded huge black eyes looked expectantly at his parents' faces. "Mama and Daddy believe me?"

Both the parents nodded their heads and smiled. "Yes, Yuu-chan. Come, after bath, we'll have dinner." Miko said and gave Yuu-chan to his father.

The little boy sniffed and nodded his head. "Umm… okay."

Holding the little boy in his arms, Shouma headed to the bathroom at the downstairs seeing that Shouri was still using the one in the upstairs. Still slightly sobbing, Yuuri leaned into his father's broad chest. Shouma smiled at his baby son's acts. He looked just like a little girl with that frilly pink gown and a bow in his hair. Using one of his hands, he ruffled Yuuri's soft midnight colored hair.

~(0)~(0)~(0)~

It was night and Yuuri was sleeping in his and Shouri's room. The nine years old boy was sitting on the couch in the living room with his parents. Shouri eyed his parents nervously. He knew that his mother and father would want to know about what happened earlier.

"Shou-chan." It was Miko.

Shouri gulped down. "Yes, Mom?"

"Is it true what you said earlier?" She asked worriedly. Meanwhile, Shouma just kept quiet – though, his eyes showed concern.

The older boy nodded his head. "Yes, Mom." He said.

"Then, why Yuu-chan said something like that?" She asked. "As if his new friend, this Wolfie-chan, is a real person."

Shouri shook his head. "I don't know but there was nothing there. It's an old mansion and there is no one living there." He said. "I'm sure there is no blond boy at where Yuu-chan pointed out."

Miko nodded her head and then looked at her husband worriedly. "Uma-kun…" She said.

Shouma hugged his wife in reassurance. "It's okay. Maybe we could go to this place tomorrow and see what exactly made Yuu-chan said that."

Miko nodded her head.

Shouri just watched his parents in worried. He didn't want to go to that place again. It was creepy and something about the mansion scared and fascinated him at the same time. The feelings being in there weren't normal and he was sure there was something that lured his baby brother, Yuu-chan.

Something was calling for Yuu-chan.

And the thing wasn't going to get his baby brother.

~(0)~(0)~(0)~

Miko, Shouma, Shouri and Yuuri were heading to the mansion as the parents had planned earlier. Miko and Shouma looked worried at the outcome of their unexpected visit while Shouri was frowning and he would make sure to protect his baby brother with his life.

Today, Yuuri was wearing a yellow dress with matching pair of yellow shoes and his hair was styled in small pigtails with blue bows. At the same time, Yuuri was the happiest person in the group. He was talking non-stop about his new friend and how beautiful Wolfie-chan was. He also said that Wolfie-chan was living alone in that huge mansion and that was why Yuuri couldn't leave his friend alone.

They arrived at the mansion gate and Shouma opened the gate. Miko was holding onto Yuuri tight and Shouri was standing beside his baby brother. He wouldn't let the thing steal his cute little brother. Shouri took a glance at his baby brother and smiled when Yuuri smiled at him.

Shouri pointed the way to the main door of the abandoned mansion and Shouma led the group – being the head of Shibuya family. They passed a rose garden and Miko looked with fascination while Yuuri was impatient to see his friend. He wanted to run but Miko's hold on his hand was firm. He pouted and said something about, 'Mama is being mean.'

But, Miko just smiled at her younger son.

"We've arrived." Shouma broke all the thoughts. He then opened the big mahogany door.

All eyes were on him and then an excited voice rang in the air.

"Yay~! Wolfie-chan! I'm here!" Yuuri cried, overjoyed.

Startled, Miko let go of her hand on Yuuri's and the excited boy ran inside the mansion.

"Yuu-chan!" The three chorused as Shouri ran after his little brother. Miko and Shouma followed afterwards.

The boy in a yellow dress was running towards the piano room. He opened the door with the strength and entered – leaving the others, behind him.

"Wolfie-chan!" Yuuri shouted in joy.

The others appeared seconds later. Shouri quickly searched for his little brother, "Yuu-chan!" He called worriedly. He saw Yuuri was sitting on the floor, talking with an empty air. He walked over to where his baby brother was. Hurriedly, he grabbed Yuuri's hand – away from whatever it was.

"Shou-chan?" Huge black eyes were questioning.

Shouri shook his head. "Let's go home. Right now!" He said and dragged the boy.

"No! I don't want to! I was talking to Wolfie-chan!" Yuuri shouted as he pointed to the empty place.

Miko and Shouma watched all the commotion quietly. They saw how their baby son was talking alone and there was no one there – there was no blond haired kid like their baby had said.

Shouri was right.

The brunet woman looked at her husband. "Uma-kun… what should we do?" She asked worriedly.

Shouma stared into the place where Yuuri pointed this Wolfie-chan was. He shook his head. "We should go home and whatever Yuu-chan says, we wouldn't allow him to come here again."

Miko nodded her head.

"Shou-chan, Yuu-chan." Shouma called his sons.

The older boy looked at his father. "Yes, dad?" While Yuuri still trying to pry his big brother's hand on him. "Shou-chan, let go!"

"Bring Yuu-chan back. We're going home, now." He instructed.

"Yes, dad." Shouri said. "Yuu-chan, we're going back now."

"No! I don't want! I wanna play with Wolfie-chan!" He cried. "Mama!"

Miko walked towards her sons. "Yuu-chan, I'm sorry. But there is no one called Wolfie-chan here." She said softly.

The boy shook his head. "No! Wolfie-chan is there! He's sad since you didn't allow me to play with him." Yuuri sniffed.

Miko stared sadly at the empty place. "I'm sorry, Wolfie-chan." She said though she couldn't see anything. "Yuu-chan won't be coming here again. We're bringing him back home."

She held her baby son's body and cradled him. Yuuri kicked as he protested to go back home. "No! I wanna play with Wolfie-chan!"

"Here, let me." Shouma said to his wife.

Miko handed over her baby to her husband. The older man took hold of Yuuri firmly and safely in his arms. Cradled the boy, Shouma ushered his family to get going and out of the mansion.

From the door of the big and old mansion, emerald eyes stared sadly, as his only friend was being whisked out and prevented from seeing him anymore.

~(0)~(0)~(0)~

After that day, Yuuri was never allowed to get out playing on the outside without his parents or big brother's observation. The boy was watched 24 hours a day by the keen eyes. Yuuri had tried to get out but was found by his big brother, Shouri. The older boy hurriedly grabbed Yuuri's lithe body and prevented him from going out.

And today… was his lucky day.

Yuuri just got back from kindergarten. Shouma and Shouri were at work and school. At that time, Miko was speaking on the phone with her old friend. Seeing that his mother was busy talking, the little boy quietly walked out of the house. He then ran to where the abandoned mansion was.

The boy arrived at the mansion and entered. He strolled through the garden and headed to the main door. The door opened as if it knew that Yuuri would be coming today. He happily entered and walked towards the piano room.

As Yuuri entered the room, he saw the blond haired boy was sitting on the piano bench. He eagerly called for him. "Wolfie-chan! I'm here!"

The blond boy waved at him, _Yuu-chan, you come!_

Yuuri nodded his head. "My Mama and Daddy didn't allow me. Also, Shou-chan isn't allowing me." He pouted.

The blond haired boy snorted and then chuckled. _Well, your big brother couldn't see me. That's why he didn't allow you to see me._

The little boy looked in confusion. "But, why Shouri can't see you?"

The emerald eyed boy stared sadly_. That's something that I don't know, Yuu-chan. I tried to let your family see me but failed. He said. You can see me because I allowed you to. 'Cause I know that you would willingly be my friend despite my true nature._

"True nature? What is that?" Huge black eyes stared in bewilderment.

The blond boy chuckled. _Well… it's not really important. Didn't you come here so you can play with me?_ His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Yes! I wanted to play with Wolfie-chan, that's why I left the house. Mama didn't know about it. Daddy and Shou-chan are at work and school." Yuuri said. "What should we play today?" He asked eagerly.

The blond boy pondered before he smiled playfully. _What if we play piano together? Do you know how to play piano?_

Yuuri shook his head. "I don't know. We don't have a piano in our house."

_Then, it's settled. I'll teach you how to play piano._ The blond boy said.

Yuuri beamed with joy and hurriedly sat on the bench – next to Wolfie-chan.

_Are you ready, Yuu-chan?_ The emerald boy asked.

"Yes!" Was Yuuri only answer.

And the old and abandoned mansion was filled with the soft music. The two played together and Yuuri was forgetting to go back home.

~(0)~(0)~(0)~

Meanwhile, at Shibuya household.

"Uma-kun! Yuu-chan is not home!" Miko called his husband's office as she realized that her baby son was gone.

"Have you tried to find him every place in the house?" Shouma's voice was calm but there was a hint of worried.

"I tried but I can't find him!" She said panicked. "Oh my god! Maybe Yuu-chan went to that old mansion again…" She trailed off and realized it must be during her talk on the phone.

"Jennifer? What?" Shouma asked in concern.

"Sorry, Uma-kun! I'll be going first. I think Yuu-chan is at that mansion! See you!" She said as she hung up the phone. Then, she went to get a paper and pen.

She left a note on the dining table.

_Shou-chan,_

_Mama is going to that old mansion to find Yuu-chan. There is a curry inside the pot and rice in the rice cooker._

_Don't worry! Mama will be back soon!_

_Love,_

_Mama._

Miko hurriedly went to the front door and wore her shoes before she opened and closed the door behind her. Hastily, she ran towards the direction of the abandoned mansion.

The brunet woman took five minutes to arrive at the old mansion when it has supposedly taken ten minutes if they walked leisurely. Panicky, she opened the gate and ran through the rose garden, careful not to step on the roses. She opened the mahogany door and stepped inside.

"Yuu-chan?" She called.

Her brown eyes were searching.

A sound of the piano was heard from the piano room that they had entered last week. Slowly and not to make any noise, Miko walked in the direction of the room. The door was slightly ajar and from the opening, the mother to the lost son could see her baby son was playing the piano alone and laughing happily.

"Wolfie-chan is so cool!" Yuuri said.

The blond haired kid smiled widely. _Well, it's not really cool. I'd learned the piano since I'm four years old. Yuu-chan, shouldn't you go home by now?_

Yuuri shook his head. "Mmm… I don't want! I want to play with Wolfie-chan!"

_Yuu-chan, your parents will get upset and that older brother of yours will get worried if you are out alone. _Emerald eyes watched his friend every movement.

Yuuri stopped playing and held his friend's hands into his.

"B-But… Wolfie-chan is alone and has no other friend." Yuuri said. "And I don't want to go back home…" He started to sniff.

From Miko's eyes, she couldn't see the blond kid and what she saw was her Yuu-chan was talking and playing alone. If there was a friend maybe it was the imaginary friend or a ghost.

Ghost.

That's one possibility scared the mother. Her eyes inspected the whole room and very sure that there was no one her son could talk to. Miko shivered and felt the room temperature lowered down.

Hastily, she entered the room and called for Yuuri. "Yuu-chan!"

The boy jolted in surprise. He turned his head to see his mother. His eyes instantly widened in realization. "Mama."

"Come here. Let's go back." Miko said and went to get her son.

The boy shook his head frantically. He hugged the other invisible blond kid tightly. "No! I don't want to leave Wolfie-chan!" He said as his hug tightened.

Yuu-chan…

"NO!" Yuuri cried. "I want to live with Wolfie-chan!"

But, all Miko could see was her baby son was hugging an empty air. She shook her head. 'No, there is no one here. No. It's not a ghost.' She thought.

"Yuu-chan…" She said. "Mama has baked your favorite chocolate chip cookies." She coaxed in smooth voice and walked slowly to her son.

Yuuri shook his head. "Wolfie-chan…" He whispered.

_Yuu-chan… Just go back. Your mother is worried about you._ The blond boy said in a firm voice. Though, he sounded lonely.

"No… I want to accompany Wolfie-chan here…" He sniffed.

Seeing that her son's guard was down, she carefully walked to Yuuri, scooped him into her arms, and began walking out of the room.

The shocked boy just blinked his eyes before he started squirming and kicking. "No! I don't want to go home!"

"I'm sorry dear but I can't leave you here." Miko said. "You can't go here anymore."

The poor boy began crying and sniffing. He shook his head. "No! Wolfie-chan! I want to live here with Wolfie-chan!"

The emerald boy watched his friend sadly. _Yuu-chan…_

"Wolfie-chan! Help me!"

But, the blond boy just stood there in the room and watched his only friend was taken from him. _Yuu-chan… I can never leave this mansion._

~(0)~(0)~(0)~

"Okay, Yuu-chan! Stop kicking and squirming!"Miko scolded.

The boy kept crying and saying, "Wolfie-chan!"

The house door opened and Shouri just about to go out. "Mom! Yuu-chan!" He said worriedly.

"Ohh… Shou-chan, you just got back home?" Miko asked as she entered the house and locked the door behind her – with Yuuri still in her hands.

Shouri nodded his head. "Mom, did Yuu-chan goes to that mansion again?"

Miko sighed and placed the crying boy on the floor. Yuuri quickly ran to his room and locked the door, as he continued to cry.

Shouri was about to run after his baby brother but Miko stopped him. She shook her head. "Just let him."

"But, mother-"

"No, Shou-chan. Let Yuu-chan alone." She said and sighed. "I'm sure he wouldn't want anyone in there with him."

"But! He's still a little boy! You couldn't allow him alone!" Shouri protested.

"Yuu-chan wouldn't want me, Dad or you. Since, we have prevented him from going to that friend of him." She said. "We should let him calm down first."

The glasses boy nodded his head slowly, defeated. He walked to the living room with his mother. The older boy asked his mother about what had happened.

A moment later, the doorbell rang.

Miko opened the door and saw her husband. "Uma-kun! Why are you home so early?"

Shouma hurriedly opened his shoes. "Where's Yuu-chan? Did you find him? Is he safe?"

Miko calmed her worried husband. "He's in his room. I asked Shou-chan to look after him just a minute ago. And yes, he's safe." She smiled.

Shouma sighed in relief. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I'm so worried after I got your call. Then, I got permission from my superior and get here early." He explained. "Did he go to that mansion again?"

Miko smiled faltered. "Yes and it's gotten weirder. I saw him playing the piano and Yuu-chan never knows how to play it." She said. "He also hugged the thin air when I was about to get him home and saying he wanted to live there with Wolfie-chan."

Shouma could feel blood drained from his face. "Yuu-chan said that?"

Miko nodded. "Hm…"

"Jennifer, I don't think it's good if we stay here." The husband said. "I know we just moved here. But…" He trailed off.

The wife just kept quiet. She then looked at her husband. "I understand." She said. "We don't have any choice and I don't want to lose Yuu-chan." She stopped. Her eyes started to water. "I'm scared, Uma-kun. What if that friend of him takes him away from us?"

"Jennifer… what are you saying?"

Miko's body started to shake with her sobs. "I also don't know. But, I know there is something in that mansion." She sniffed. "Something that we can't see but Yuu-chan can."

Shouma looked at his wife and felt the same feelings. Gently, he wrapped his wife's body in his arms. "Tomorrow I'll arrange with the company to move me to the other town." He said. "We'll leave this town and that mansion."

From the door, Shouri watched as his father comforted his crying mother. He too, felt worried for his little brother and if it takes them to move out again, he didn't have any complaints with it.

~(0)~(0)~(0)~

It had been eleven years since the 'Old Mansion Incident' as Shouri called it. Yuuri had been grown up to be a young teen with strong spirit and stubborn too. He lived in Saitama and studied at the nearby school, Saitama High School. Meanwhile, Shouri had entered a prestige college and taking politic as his main course.

Even though, it had been eleven years since Yuuri left his friend, Wolfie-chan, the boy's image still vivid in his mind. He still remembered how stunning was his friend's blond hair and his bright emerald eyes. The eyes looked like they were flickering with flames.

He still didn't understand why his parents and big brother didn't allow him to play with his friend. And why he was the only one who could see Wolfie-chan.

The black haired boy with huge round eyes sat on his seat as he was waiting for the teacher to come in.

"Hey, Shibuya!" The other black haired boy called.

Yuuri turned his head lazily towards his friend. "Murata…" He smiled.

The glasses boy smiled widely. "Why are you staring into space? Do you still remember that boy, Wolfie-chan?" He grinned as his glasses flashed.

Yuuri nodded his head. "Yeah, I can't seem to forget him." He said. "He was my first and only friend when we lived in that town."

Murata thought deeply. "You know Shibuya… from what you've told me, I'm not sure if this boy existed." He said seriously.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at Murata. "You don't know!" He exclaimed. "I saw him and talked to him." His voice turned softer as his eyes stared sadly at the window.

"Shibuya…"

The teacher entered the class and the two turned to look at the front.

"Morning, class." He greeted.

"Morning, Sir." The students greeted back.

The teacher smiled. "Today, we've new student." He said and continued. "You can enter now."

The door opened revealing a foreigner with blond haired and the most beautiful emerald green eyes. The said boy stood at the front.

"Introduced yourself." The teacher instructed.

"Hello, my name is Wolfram von Bielefeld."

At the same time, Yuuri's eyes widened and he stared at the new student in surprise. Unconsciously, he said aloud.

"Wolfie-chan."

Wolfram looked at the double black boy that had huge and round black eyes that was screaming naivety as that boy called him by the name that his mother had for him.

Their eyes locked as they stared into each other's eyes.

And… it was the start of the new friendship.

END OF STORY.


End file.
